The invention relates to a sanitary outlet fitting having a water outlet and having a jet regulator which is assigned to the water outlet and which has a jet regulator housing with insert parts situated therein, which jet regulator housing can be inserted by means of an axial push-in movement into the water outlet, and has a retainer with at least one radially movable projection for connecting to the water outlet.
Jet regulators in their entirety, or insert parts of such jet regulators, must be exchanged from time to time on account of wear, contamination and/or limescale formation and for hygienic reasons.
Jet regulators are conventionally situated in a housing which can be screwed into and out of an outlet fitting, with engagement points for a tool being formed on the jet regulator housing. The exchange of the jet regulator therefore requires a tool and that the operator have certain knowledge.
In devices in which a multiplicity of such jet regulators are installed, for example hotels, clinics and WC facilities, the overall servicing process is therefore relatively complex.
DE 38 17 270 A1 already describes a sanitary outlet fitting having a jet regulator which has a jet regulator housing which can be inserted by means of an axial push-in movement into a mouthpiece. Provided on the jet regulator housing, which holds various insert parts within it, is a retainer which serves to fix the jet regulator housing in the mouthpiece in the normal operating position and, in the event of an exceedance of a predefined back pressure, is released in such a way that the jet regulator either falls out of the jet regulator housing or else moves into a release position in which, for example, an annular duct which enlarges the overall passage cross section is formed around the jet regulator. For this purpose, the retainer of the known jet regulator has radially movable projections which are designed as spring clips and which, at their free ends, support latching ribs which engage into an encircling annular groove in the jet regulator housing. The previously known jet regulator can be used even in back-pressure-susceptible units, such as for example continuous-flow heaters, which otherwise tend toward damage and malfunctions in the event of an exceedance of a predefined back pressure. In contrast, simpler and faster assembly and disassembly is not an aim of the previously known jet regulator.